An Insane Mind
by mary-chan.darkwolf
Summary: Su primera mision y la mas dificil que podria haber imaginado jamas, salvar a sus amigos¿lo lograria?solo era un novato¿qué habia pasado en aquel lugar para que la persona más valiente que habia conocido mostrara temor?pero lo mas importante¿sobreviviria?


Corrían desesperadamente a través del bosque. Sus vidas pendían del solo hecho de no dejar de hacerlo. Uno de ellos cayó y pedía a gritos ayuda, nadie quería detenerse e ir en su ayuda, ya que si lo hacían posiblemente perderían su única oportunidad de salir de allí con vida. No tenían tiempo, pero tampoco querían dejar morir a otro de sus amigos. Decidieron volver en busca de él.

Al llegar, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo con una horrible criatura encima y luchando porque esta se le quitara de encima.

Uno de ellos llevaba un arma y apuntaba dudosamente al monstruo que se encontraba sobre su mejor amigo

-¡no dispares!- pedía sorprendentemente el joven en apuros

-va a matarte si no lo hago, es la única arma que tenemos para detenerle-

-pero también es la única bala que tenemos-

-lo siento...pero no quiero ver a nadie mas morir sin poder hacer nada teniendo oportunidad de hacerlo-

-no dispares-

-lo siento- susurraba mientras comenzaba a quitarle el seguro al arma

-¡no lo hagas!-

-perdónenme chicos- su dedo se encontraba ya en el gatillo -gomen...-

Inesperadamente una luz y un sonido ensordecedor lleno aquel lugar, provocando que el arma cayera de sus manos y la bestia saliera huyendo de allí. Todos quedaron atónitos, sabían lo que aquella explosión significaba. Uno de ellos susurro algo inaudible y comenzó a sollozar. Mientras que otro se agachaba a recoger el arma.

-¡vámonos! solo nos quedan cinco minutos-

Seguían corriendo a través del oscuro bosque. Se encontraban a pocos metros para salir de el. Lograban ver una luz a unos veinte metros de distancia y escuchaban claramente el sonido de un motor

Su salvación estaba próxima, un enorme sentimiento de alivio los embargo, pero desapareció instantáneamente al salir del bosque y encontrarse con una persona que cargaba cierta caja en brazos. Aquella persona...por su culpa todo esto había sucedido. No dudó ni un segundo en apuntarle con el arma a la cabeza. Una sonrisa torcida comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de aquel hombre...y luego...un disparo....silencio...un beso y unos ojos llenos de terror y lagrimas incontrolables.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Capitulo 1

Misión

Se levanto perezosamente de su cama, estirando fuertemente los brazos y bostezando sin muchas ganas. Se miró en el espejo. Su aspecto demostraba claramente que no había conseguido dormir mucho durante la noche y no era para menos, si el día anterior le había informado que al fin tendría su primera misión, la esperaba con ansias desde el primer día que había ingresado a esa organización y fueron precisamente las ansias las que le impidieron dormir. Hacia un frío enorme, pero el cielo se encontraba despejado, sinónimo de que se avecinaba un día hermoso. Ni modo, tendría que ducharse con agua fría si quería despertar, ya que, el día se volvería caluroso apenas el sol acabara de asomarse y eso solo haría que la pereza se hiciera mayor y no quería ser un estorbo en su primera misión real.

Termino de bañarse al cabo de unos veinte minutos. Se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se secó el cabello. Repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta. Tuvo que dejar la toalla sobre su cabeza y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada a su habitación.

Se disponía a abrirla cuando un fuerte portazo le impactó en la cara. Cayó instantáneamente al suelo y colocó su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba de manera fulminante al causante de eso.

-gomen senpai, demmo, venia a avisarte que el desayuno está listo y qué si querías té o café en tu desayuno-

-quiero café,...lo más dulce y cargado que se pueda, hum...y vete rápido o voy a golpearte en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, dobe-

El joven enmascarado y de cabellos desordenados lo observa de pies a cabeza, con ambas manos en la cintura.

-jo, pues, la amenaza pierde valor si te encuentras tirado en el suelo medio-desnudo, senpai-

...krrr....

Sonidos que hacen los dientes del rubio al crujir, avisándole al pelinegro que es hora de irse.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó al primer piso de aquel edificio, en el que se encontraba el comedor, lugar en el que acostumbraba comer junto a los otros nueve miembros de la organización, aunque, desde hacia una semana aproximadamente, faltaban seis de ellos. Era extraño, el líder nos les quería decir a que clase de misión se habían ido ni por qué, y al parecer, el rubio era el único que mas o menos tenia una idea de lo que había sucedido, ya que, había escuchado a escondidas una conversación que Konan y el líder: Pein, habían sostenido el mismo día que se habían marchado a la misión.

--flash back--

Deidara se encontraba conversando con una chica de cabello azul y parpados sombreados del mismo color, se llevaba de maravilla con ella ya que le había estado ayudando desde el primer día que había llegado allí, ya sea explicándole algunas cosas acerca de que tipos de trabajos hacían ellos, la manera de ser de sus compañeros, sus claves o simplemente enseñándole el enorme establecimiento para que no se perdiera. Se habían hecho amigos por así decirlo.

El celular de la chica sonó y rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-¿si?...oh!, hola Kisame ¿Qué sucede?-

Se oía el sonido de unas metralletas provenir desde el auricular del celular. La expresión de ambos se torno inmediatamente preocupada.

-necesit...refuerzos...rápido, se nos acab...las municiones...sector seis, repit...tor se...-

Y se cortó la comunicación. Inmediatamente un miedo los embargó la los dos y rápidamente la peliazul marcó de vuelta para obtener mas información

-lo sentimos, pero el numero al que usted esta marcando no se encuentra disponible o está fuera del área de servicio, intente mas tarde-

-maldición- susurró Konan mientras se alejaba corriendo de allí, dejando solo al rubio completamente ido.

Kisame era valiente, eso lo supo desde el primer día que llegó allí, por no decir que era uno de los mejores miembros de Akatsuki, pero ahora, su voz se escuchaba aterrorizada, temblante, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio donde sea que estuviera.

Recordaba que Hidan le había dicho que tenían planeado seguir a una persona en especial, no había dicho su nombre y tampoco había querido contarle la razón por la que querían seguirla, pero era obvio que por haberla seguido, ahora se encontraban en problemas. Además...¿qué era eso de sector seis? Solo existían cinco sectores, y cada uno representaba a un país: el sector uno representaba al país del fuego, el dos; el país del agua, tres; país de la tierra, cuatro; país del viento y finalmente el cinco, el país del trueno.

Decidió seguir a Konan y averiguar a qué se refería Kisame.

Finalmente la encontró discutiendo con Pein. Solo alcanzó a escuchar algunas cosas ya que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, no podía acercarse más, sino, seria descubierto.

Había logrado escuchar algo de que un tal Madara ya se encontraba al tanto de la situación y había decidido enviar a cuatro miembros en misión de rescate, pero no había mencionado a quienes, por lo que la elección quedaba a cargo de ellos dos. Y luego habían estado discutiendo porque Konan había decidido ser una de los cuatro y Pein no quería dejarla ir.

-me llevaré a Kakuzu, Sasori y Zetsu, puedes informarle a Madara que el equipo ya se ha marchado, ya que dudo que alcances a obtener una orden, obligándome a quedarme, antes de que consiga marcharme-

Y dicho esto la peliazul se marchó en busca de los tres mencionados, no tardaron ni cinco minutos en estar preparados y subiéndose al helicóptero.

--fin del flash back--

Desde ese día el líder no había mencionado ni la mas mínima palabra. En fin, Konan era fuerte, seguramente no le sucedería nada malo, es mas, ya deberían venirse los seis de vuelta. Se apresuró a tomarse su café. Se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba con extrañes.

-¿qué?- preguntó secamente, no se llevaba muy bien con el moreno que lo observaba.

-nada- respondió tranquilamente ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigía el rubio.

Comenzó a bebérselo rápidamente hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, sentía como si estuviese tomando chocolate derretido, su café estaba espeso, demasiado espeso. Su cara demostraba el asco que sentía en esos momentos. Tobi se reía disimuladamente desde el final de la mesa

-Tobi vació el frasco de azúcar y de café en tu taza- decía los más serenamente que podía, el Uchiha de cabello largo, mientras se llevaba su taza a la boca.

-¿y no pudiste advertirme antes?, Itachi, hum-

No obtuvo respuesta de su parte, solo un encoger de hombros. El fuerte sonido de un portazo en la sala, los sacó de su conversación para dirigir de inmediato su mirada a quien lo había provocado. Su sorpresa se hizo mayor al ver a un pelinaranja con el rostro lleno de piercings parado en el umbral de la puerta, cuya expresión demostraba fastidio y preocupación.

-cambio de planes, nos vamos todos en una misión de rescate ahora mismo, lleven todas las armas y medicinas que encuentren, nos vemos en el helipuerto, ¡muévanse!

Y dicho esto, todos se colocaron de pie y se movieron rápidamente en distintas direcciones, con notable preocupación en sus rostros.

Se equipó con todo lo que encontró: chaleco anti-balas, TMP, M16 y una 9mm, en su mochila colocó todos los cartuchos de balas que encontró, inclusive algunos que no servían para las armas que llevaba, un puñal y las primeras diez medicinas que encontró en la farmacia. Todo esto lo hizo de la manera más rápida que pudo, aún así, fue el ultimo en llegar al punto de encuentro.

Al llegar, Itachi le pidió al líder del escuadrón que dejara al rubio en edificio, alegando que no tenia mucha experiencia y que jamás había tenido una misión real, y tenia razón, y el líder lo sabia, sin embargo, necesitaban de toda la ayuda que pudiesen encontrar y no tuvo más remedio que ignorar la petición del moreno.

Llegaron al anochecer, a lo que parecía ser un interminable bosque, rodeado por un desierto sin limites aparentes. Alcanzaba a ver algo parecido a una...¿mansión?, ¿qué hacia una mansión en ese lugar?. Volvió a mirar a aquel lugar, pero solo logró ver árboles. Habían cambiado un poco el curso y comenzaban a descender junto a lo que parecía ser una vieja fabrica abandonada, estaba a las afueras del bosque. Se bajaron del helicóptero, cada uno con una linterna en la mano. Pein fue el ultimo en bajarse.

-no se si habrán visto una mansión en medio del bosque, pero es allá a donde debemos dirigirnos-

-se encuentra mas o menos a unos dos kilómetros al noroeste, cerca de un molino-

Comienzan a adentrarse al oscuro bosque. El escenario no ayudaba mucho a que el rubio se calmara, un terrorífico bosque que parecía salido de una película de terror, sin ningún camino por el cual guiarse mas que el de su intuición, un silencio inmenso que hacia que se erizaran los vellos del cuerpo, frío, oscuridad, el hecho de que seis de los mejores miembros de Akatsuki se encontraran en peligro, el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos, un molino, no sabia porqué, pero siempre les había tenido recelo a los molinos, siempre evitaba pasar cerca de alguno. Caminaba lo más cerca que podía de su enmascarado compañero, cuya falta de habla le hacia sentir mas miedo aun. Sentía que alguien colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar girar su rostro de inmediato. Su líder lo observaba seriamente. Intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo, el miedo que sentía, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban.

...Deidara, en el entrenamiento que recibiste antes de convertirte en miembro de Akatsuki, aprendiste a luchar contra todo tipo de seres, esto ya no es un entrenamiento, así que necesito que controles todas tus emociones y estés atento a todos los sonidos que escuches-

Su líder le estaba regañando, ha de haberse visto patético, siempre alardeaba de ser el mejor miembro de Akatsuki, de ser el más fuerte y valiente de todos, ahora mismo, incluso el cobarde de Tobi se encontraba calmado, y él...

-no estas solo, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros-

-genial, ahora hasta el Uchiha me da ánimos- pensó desanimado

Siguieron caminando durante treinta minutos más. Calculaba que aún faltaban unos diez minutos para llegar. Avanzaba lo más calmado que podía, colocando extrema atención a todos los sonidos que escuchaba. Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había escuchado un... ¿sollozo?

-chicos...¿oyeron eso?-

Nuevamente el mismo sonido

-suena como el llanto de una mujer- respondió finalmente Itachi

El sonido se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Los cuatro apuntaron hacia el frente con sus linternas y quitándole el seguro a sus armas, no sabían con que se encontrarían. Una silueta se acercaba hacia ellos: tambaleante, caminando a duras penas y arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver su rostro.

-¿Konan?-

La joven levanto lentamente la mirada. Sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Su cabello estaba sucio y desordenado, sus ropas, levemente rasgadas y llenas de polvo y...¿sangre?. Tenia sangre en el pecho y en sus brazos, pero no tenia herida aparente, lo que hacia pensar que la sangre no era de ella. Caudales de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se abrazó a si misma y dio cortos y dubitativos pasos hacia atrás. Luego...un fuerte grito lleno de pánico fue emitido por la joven, quien caía al suelo he intentaba alejarse del grupo arrastrándose por el suelo

¿por qué reaccionaba así?

Rápidamente los cuatro corrieron hacia ella. Pein logró sujetarla en un abrazo mientras Deidara intentaba hacerla reaccionar diciéndole que habían venido a rescatarlos. Aun así ella intentaba librarse del abrazo y gritaba que no pensaba volver, que estaba loco, obviamente no sabían a quien se refería, ya que no había dicho ningún nombre. Itachi se sumaba al rubio que intentaba calmarla con palabras. Tobi se encontraba de pie, buscando algo en su mochila.

-Konan, necesito que me digas que ocurrió, ¿dónde están los demás?

La chica, que parecía calmarse al tener a Itachi cerca, volteó a verlo, aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Itachi, Kisame está...él está...-

Se llevaba las manos a la cara y volvía a luchar por liberarse del agarre y a gritar desesperadamente.

En un rápido movimiento, el enmascarado le había inyectado un sedante en la pierna a la joven. Provocando que prontamente se calmara y cayera en la inconsciencia.

¿qué le había hecho perder la cordura así?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Primer chapter listo :D..ahora algunas aclaraciones.

Es una especie de universo alterno.

Akatsuki: es una organización que se dedica a resolver casos paranormales y a eliminar todo tipo de seres, vampiros, licántropos, fantasmas, etc. Al igual que en el manga/anime, coleccionan los bijuus..

Y SIP. Como ya se dieron cuenta, este es uno de esos fics que empiezan por el final, asi que todo eso que aparece antes de: Capitulo 1, es lo que sucederá casi al final de la historia

Y no puedo revelar nada más, que sino, les quito el interés, además de que no se que vaya a pasar en los demás caps. ¿o si?...nya, mas o menos pues, eso es todo...reviews?

oh!si!, me olvidaba...no sean muy duros, que es el primer fic de este tipo que hago n_ñ

Criticas, comentarios y amenazas son bien recibidos


End file.
